Previous Engagment
by XOXO-Vampireslover
Summary: Raven was taken to the underworld, her father had engaged her to a poweful demon. When her fiancé gives her permission to invite the Titans will they be able to save her from her fate ? Will she want to be saved? Join Raven and the rest of the Titans on this journey of love, passion, and a bit of compentition. Raven/Robin/Oc Please do R&R I promise it's better than it sounds. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Raven blew her hair out of her face, it had been one year. One year since her father had forced her back into the underworld to marry some demon, whom she had yet to meet, one long and painful year since she had bid a due to her first love and the rest of the Titans. Raven had made sure no one knew of her pinning for the leader and she hoped no one would. That green nescience and Robot immiscible would never let her live it down. Raven's father had taken her powers away leaving her with a more human appearance; her naturally purple hair had turned a black color and grown out in the ugliest of length in Raven's opinion, and her amethyst eyes had become a bright honey brown, just all wrong for the dark empaths personality. Raven heaved a sigh and got out one of her many black gowns, she hated this one particularly. It was strapless, and hugged her large breasts tightly, with bodice curving in an intricate design down to the bottom of the dress that was beyond the floor and hung behind Raven a bit. The dress was snug and hugged every one of her curves nicely, and made her pale complexion stand out. Raven had been told to look presentable this particular evening, she had no idea why. So walking to her vanity she took out her makeup bag and rimmed her eyes with black, lengthened her lashes and put on blood red lipstick. If she didn't do this herself the maids would do it by force in a harsh and hurtful manner. Raven wished she had her powers, oh what she could do to the old biddies with her dark magic. She laughed maniacally and brushed through her dark curls with disgust. A maid opened the door, her red eyes gleaming hopefully, but they became disappointed when they saw that Raven was dressed. She yanked Raven up by her arm harshly, and using her empathic powers Raven sent a wave of pain to the disgusting wrinkled maid. Her father hadn't been able to take that power away, but because of her other lack of magic her empathic powers were weak, and couldn't do much. The maid gasped and clutched her heart breathing heavy until the pain subsided. After that she resumed the painful towing job she was doing on poor Raven's arm.

"Today's the day you meet your fiancé girly, Better not fuck up." The maid's hissy voice annoyed Raven but she held back a crude comment, she couldn't handle another beating. Raven- although still defiant- was not the sarcastic and witty girl she had once been. They had broken her.

"Don't talk to her like that!" A smooth voice boomed at the maid and Raven turned to see who it belonged to. She met blood red eyes that saw all the way to her soul. She took inventory of the suave stranger and begrudgingly admitted she liked what she saw. Black hair swished across his forehead, and then came to about chin length; he had a muscular build and a strong jaw with high cheek bones and delicious full lips that curved upward into a small delicate smile when he saw her. Raven sat and looked him in the eye, across from the table. It appeared she would share a meal with this stranger. A white linen table cloth covered the small round table and a lone candle was placed directly in the middle of it, scattered rose pedals covered the table and a mouthwatering fragrance filled the air. Raven had only been given a small meal that consisted of bread once a day. She was starved; they would give her a beating for eating so nicely when she got back to her dingy tower. A steak was placed in front of her and Raven smiled hungrily, and the Demon smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm Amon. Your fiancé." A smile came to the demons lips exposing white gleaming fangs and two rows of pearly white teeth.

"It's nice to meet you" Raven said her voice catching in her throat and fear turning deep within her, demons had a temper and he would no dought beat her once they were wed. Amon's eyes raked Raven body and narrowed at the bruises covering her arm, they were brand new and a fresh purple. They seemed even worse because of raven's sickly pale complexion.

"Who did this to you" He said by Raven side in an instant gently thumbing the bruise on her arms with a soft but angry expression.

"The maid's and my father" Raven said her usually husky voice that had a high pitched undertone was all high-pitched when she saw the look of murder and pure hatred he was giving the fat maid who sat in the corner a look of fear swept her eyes and Raven smiled. Maybe Amon wouldn't be all that bad after all. They ate in silence just drinking each others company in and when it was over Amon took Raven into his arm and kissed her passionately. Raven was too shocked to understand or even respond to what she was making her feel but, she knew she didn't want him to stop. When his lips left her's she held back a disappointed groan, Raven wasn't being herself but demons had a hypnotic quality that if they played their cards right, was easy to get the hang of.

"I would like you to live with me, the wedding will be held in a year's time and until then you have your own staff and bed chambers. What do you say?" Amon asked a small sexy smile curving his lips and Raven shook her head yes, anything to get out of this hell hole.

_(~0~0~0)_

_Meanwhile back with the Titans_

Jinx set her pink eyes on mammoth, hatred shinning deep in them. Her left eye began to twitch and she let out a screech that knocked Mammoth back with the sonic blast of power that accompanied it.

"I'm not just Raven's replacement!" she screeched at Mammoth tears gathering in her eyes and insecurity bubbling in her mind.

"But you are" Mammoth responded in his hushed husky tone.

"No I chose to be good, Raven left!" Jinx shook her head and yanked on her pink hair. Beast Boy using Jinx as a distraction morphed into a rhino and head butted Mammoth's butt. Mammoth let out a girly yelp and went flying into the back of a police truck. Gizmo stuck his tongue out at the Titans and smacked Mammoth upside the head.

"Barf brain." He said when Jinx left to join the Titans Gizmo had taken on the role of leader of the HIVE's best, well now second best team. Beast boy walked up to his crying lover and put an arm around her shaking form, bringing her body close to his.

"Jinx baby, you know you're not a replacement for Raven I love and the team loves you." Jinx looked up at her green lover, her nose was as pink as her hair, and a lone sniffle came from it as the shifter managed to calm down his disgruntled lover.

"Really" she prodded her eyes searching his green ones.

"Really" BB shook yes and smiled. Cy just had to ruin the moment.

"Not to ruin the mush gushy moment but my girl and I are hungry!" Cyborg exclaimed his arm wrapped securely around Starfire. That's the one couple the titans never saw coming they always thought it would be Robin and Star.

"Pizza" BB exclaimed pumping a green gloved fist in the air and the couples began to walk away from the crime scene heading to the team's favorite hang out place. Robin stayed in his spot not ready to return to the pizza parlor without the sarcastically witty empath. He had never told anyone of the feeling's he harbored since the dark girl left, but depression and anger often swallowed him whole and because of that tension was rising at the tower. Robin hopped on his bike and revved the engine, he was ready to go home and mope about some more. Why had Raven decided to go with her Father?

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry if my grammar was rough in the last chap, but One: I'm not used to doing that type of POV and, two: I'm only thirteen so please excuse my many mistakes and please do enjoy the stories reviews are welcome and suggestions too! :) :) :) :) :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Ravens POV**

I sat on my large queen sized bed that Amon had supplied for me and smiled as the silk caressed my skin, I could get used to this kind of living. I've been here for a week and haven't seen Amon since, but it didn't bother me any. A small radio that I hadn't noticed before sat in the corner of my room. I Clicked it on and switched the station to 102.5. The song Lighters by Bruno Mars floated out of the speakers and I began to sing along with it.

_This one's for you and me, living out our dreams We're all right where we should be Lift my arms out wide, I open my eyes And now all I wanna see Is a sky full of lighters A sky full of lighters _

A tear slipped out of my eye as thoughts of Robin filled my mind; this song always reminded me of him. I remember when I found it that I played it on repeat for like a week straight until I knew all the lyrics by heart. _ By the time you hear this I will have already spiralled up I would never do nothing to let you cowards fuck my world up If I was you I would duck, or get struck, like lightning, Fighters keep fighting, put your lighters up, point em' skyward uh Had a dream, I was king, I woke up, still king This rap game's nipple is mine for the milking, Till nobody else even fucking feels me, till' it kills me I swear to God I'll be the fucking illest in this music There is or there ever will be, disagree? Feel free, but from now on I'm refusing to ever give up Only thing I ever gave up using no more excuses Excuse me if my head is too big for this building And pardon me if I'm a cocky prick but you cocks are slick Poppin shit on how you flipped ya life around, crock-o-shit Who you dicks try to kid, flipped dick, you did the opposite You stayed the same, cause cock backwards is still cock you pricks I love it when I tell em shove it Cause it wasn't that, long ago when Marshall sat, flustered lack, lustered Cause he couldn't cut mustard, muster up, nothing Brain fuzzy, cause he's buzzin', woke up from that buzzin' Now you wonder why he does it, how he does it Wasn't cause he had buzzards circlin' around his head Waiting for him to drop dead, was it? Or was it cause them bitches wrote him off Little hussy ass, scuzzes, fuck it, guess it doesn't matter now, does it What difference it make? What it take to get it through your thick skulls That this ain't some bullshit People don't usually come back this way From a place that was dark as I was in Just to get to this place Now let these words be like a switch blade to a haters rib cage And let it be known that from this day forward I wanna just say thanks cause your hate is what gave me the strength So let em bic's raise cause I came with 5'9" but I feel like I'm 6'8″!_

I kept up easily with Eminem's rapping and without messing up or missing a beat switched back to Bruno's soft melody._ This one's for you and me, living out our dreams We're all right where we should be With my arms out wide I open my eyes And now all I wanna see Is a sky full of lighters A sky full of lighters_

The tears were flowing freely now as the memories became more intense.

**_Short Memory_**

**I sat in my bedroom, tears I wouldn't let anybody see sliding down my cheeks. My father decided he'd pay me a visit yesterday and tell me that I'd been engaged to a demon and if I didn't go with him, he'd kill my friends. A knock on my wall alerted me of Robin's presence; he came in and sat next to me.**

**"Rae, look at me" he demanded, I shook my head defiantly and stood my ground. When he yanked me by my hands into his lap and pulled off my hood, taking a different approach and****_ making _****me****_ look _****at him a blush tinted my cheeks at the place we were in, but Robin seemed highly unaware of how inappropriate it was. **

**"What's wrong?" He questioned.**

**"My father" I decided going for the simple answer, but an answer that said a lot. Robin brushed a strand of Mauve hair out of my face, sending goose bumps down my arms.**

**"It's gonna be alright" he said his masked eyes boring into mine. I shook my head no, because it would never be alright again, and as more tears slid down my cheeks Robin hugged me close letting me cry myself to sleep in his arms.**

**_End memory_**

_By the time you hear this I'll probably already be outtie I advance like going from toting iron to going and buying 4 or 5 of the homies the iron man Audi My daddy told me slow down, boy, you goin' to blow it And I ain't gotta stop the beat a minute To tell Shady I love him the same way that he did, Dr. Dre on the Chronic Tell him how real he is or how high I am Or how I would kill for him for him to know it I cried plenty tears, my daddy got a bad back So it's only right that I write till he can march right into that post office and tell em to hang it up Now his career's Lebron's jersey in 20 years I'll stop when I'm at the very top You shittin' on me on your way up It's 'bout to be a scary drop Cause what goes up, must come down You going down on something you don't wanna see, like a hairy box Every hour, happy hour now Life is wacky now_

_ Used to have to eat the cat to get the pussy Now I'm just the cats meooww, ow Classic cow, always down for the catch weight like Pacquiao Ya'll are doomed I remember when T-Pain ain't wanna work with me My car starts itself, parks itself and autotunes Cause now I'm in the Astin I went from having my city locked up To getting treated like Kwame Kilpatrick And now I'm fantastic Compared to a weed high And y'all niggas just gossipin' like bitches on a radio and TV See me, we fly Y'all buggin out like Wendy Williams staring at a bee-hive And how real is that I remember signing my first deal and now I'm the second best, I can deal with that Now Bruno can show his ass, without the MTV awards gagg..._

Ok the raps didn't make much sense but still, the song theme was that someone who got kicked down in life got a second chance, and got to have that second chance with someone who they loved. That's what it means in my opinion anyway.

_You and I know what it's like to be kicked down Forced to fight But tonight, we're alright So hold up your lights Let it shine Cause, this one's for you and me, living out our dreams We're all right where we should be With my arms out wide, I open my eyes And now all I wanna see Is a sky full of lighters A sky full of lighters_

The song ended and I clicked off the radio my heart throbbing painfully. Clapping behind me brought me back into the real world. I turned to see Amon; he looked different today, probably on account of him wearing casual clothing. He sported a black polo, gray jeans that had a chain near the pocket, and black converse.

"Nice voice" He complemented.

"Thank you" I nodded in appreciation.

"On another note get dressed please, I'd like to take you out since we haven't really had time to talk." Amon said laying out clothing on my bed and turning swiftly to me laying a gentile kiss on my cheek, setting a makeup bag on my dresser and leaving the room closing the behind him so I could have some privacy. I really didn't get that man. I looked at the clothing he'd supplied for me and smiled in halfway approval, black skinny jeans, and a tank top with fish net sleeves that went all the way down and hooked around my thumb in a glove like manner, red and black checkered chucks and a nice little black necklace with black hoop earrings. I put the outfit on and went over to my dresser that connected to a vanity like thing. I dumped the makeup bag out and was glad to find a straightener for my unruly and curly hair. I plugged it in and set that aside with a brush and teasing comb. Then I searched through my makeup contents. I decided on black eye shadow, cat eyes; mascara coated lashes, and some red lip gloss. Next I worked on my hair; I straitened it and then teased the back and let my bangs swish over my forehead. I brushed my hands together and stood up, marveling at the work I had done. Ten minutes later Amon knocked on my door calling for me, and we left, for a night on the town.

Amon's POV

A Couple of days after

The beauty next to me wasn't Raven, her long platinum blonde hair the only thing giving her cover as she stripped in front of me; I made a disgusted sound in the back of my throat and shook my head.

"Not today or anymore Alana" I told her gently and she pouted her striking green eyes saddening and her full lips bulging out. "I'm engaged, and must remain faithful; you will still be paid for your services but will not have the added features, if you will." Alana nodded and took refugee on my lap tacking her bothersome long and curly hair away and giving me full access to her neck. My fangs ached and I did what my instincts were screaming at me to do, I sunk my fangs into her neck. She moaned at the contact and arched into me. I pictured it was Raven here instead of Alana. Alana opened her mind, inviting me in and trying to pry into my head. I finished my meal and gently place Alana on her blood-red bed sheets pulling the brown comforter over her and she looked u at me blinking the dazed look out of her eyes.

"Alana you must know, from here on out we can not establish any kind of relationship mental, or physical, except for your donation of blood…, even that may come to end soon, I'm betrothed after all." I told her sternly and walked out of the bedroom, off to find Raven.

…..

I found her in the study, curled up on the couch with a book in hands, the fire that was lit in the old brick fire-place casting shadows across her face. She still wasn't aware of my presence, and just when I was going to make myself known she began to cry. I decided to take a dip in her mind and found that people and memories were flashing through her thoughts. A girl with red hair and gem colored eyes, a green boy with a loud mouth, a half robot man with an appetite, and a raven haired boy with masked eyes.

"You miss your friends" I said, startling her. She simply said yes not bothering to ask how I knew. I picked her up and sat down and proceeded to set her on my lap. "Then why don't we invite them here?" I asked smoothly and kissed her full lips.

**A/N: So what do you think of Amon, and who should Raven end up with? Is the grammar better? Do you wanna input an Idea? Leave it in the review box and I'll bet back to you for now just keep reading the action is coming soon.**


End file.
